


Meg's Cool Cousin

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Family Guy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is called by his late mother's lawyer at her home auction and must save his childhood home before it goes to another family. However, to his surprise, he meets his long-lost brother Tom and his family, along with his daughter who is super popular. Sandi then bonds with Meg and reveals she is actually just insecure deep down and inside and popularity isn't everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg's Cool Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with a friend. Read & Review!

It was just a normal day in the Griffin's house and it was quite a lazy Sunday afternoon. Stewie was reading a novel while Chris, Meg, Lois, Peter, and Brian were watching the TV. As they were relaxing, there came a knock to the door and Peter stood up to answer it.

"Peter Griffin?" a man in a suit with gray hair and glasses asked.

"That's me." Peter replied.

"Mr. Griffin, Nathan Guthrie, and I was your mother Thelma Griffin's lawyer," the man introduced himself. "I'm afraid you and your family must come down for an auction for her house or else it will be sold away to someone else."

"No way, that's my mom's house!" Peter sounded outraged. "I was born and grew up in that house! This is more of a disappointment than the new Ghostbusters movie."

"I'm sorry, but you're required by law to go down, if you have the highest bid, the house will be your property, I'm sorry, but that's how law works and I should know." Nathan replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Peter put his hands on his hips firmly. "Well, I don't like your tone."

"Also, I'm being told your brother is interested in buying the house for him and his family." Nathan said.

"I have a brother?" Peter asked in surprise.

"You have a brother?" Brian asked as he overheard the conversation.

"Yes, his name's Tom and he's married to a woman named Linda," Nathan confirmed as he then took out a picture of a very young Thelma griffin holding twin boys in her arms. "I'm surprised you don't know your own brother, Mr. Griffin."

"I don't remember anything about having a brother..." Peter sounded distant. "Anyway, I don't know who this guy thinks he is-'

"The chap in the suit just said you had a brother, Fat Man, are you deaf or just plain stupid?" Stewie sneered. "You're as useless as Applejack from that My Little Pony series."

"Well, Lois, it looks like we're going to meet this brother of mine to win my mother's house." Peter smirked.

"And what do you intend to do with it if we win, Peter?" Lois asked. "Your brother doesn't have a home anymore and the least you could do is let them win it."

"Now, now, hang on, Lois, I'm sure this will turn out better than the newer episodes of SpongeBob with the old writing staff back," Peter smiled, but then paused and looked around. "What the hell? How come we're not doing cutaway gags?"

"Because the author thinks we do that enough in the series and it annoys the hell out of her the older our show gets," Stewie deadpanned, then smiled to the fourth wall. "So, how was that for a first chapter/prologue? If you'd love more, PerkyGoth14 appreciates it if you reviewed, the more reviews she gets, the more likely she is to update this story. Now, don't leave us hanging!"

Announcer: Family Guy! The author hates our newer episodes and yet writes for the fandom~


End file.
